Talk:Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy)
Changing the title name Ok this is just a suggestion, I want to hear somebody's opinion. What if we change the name of this article to Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy)? I know the title is long, but I have seen that it was done like this in Japanese (Kinda like in HG Manual). Also, I haven't seen/heared in anime/side stories refere Lyle as Lockon II, so I think just going to "Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy)" will put less confusion/give no false assumptions to the readers. --Bronx01 13:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I tried to combine both Lockons into a single page, but it got too hard to keep it together. I named it Lockon Stratos (II), to show the difference. I know nobody calls Lyle, Lockon II, hence the (II)-part. Wasabi 19:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'd personally keep it as Lockon Stratos (II), which more concisely denotes that Lyle is Lockon 2.0. And on a side note,I don't think that there needs to be two separate pages for the 0 Gundam 2307 colors and the ACD colors. Gaeaman788 22:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Dude I've been doing my best to keep all the variants into a single page, but other editors just wanted greater expansion with every little difference into a new page. Wasabi 01:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I fully support Bronx original suggestion. IMO makes it done like he's a mobile suit or something and it's not even an official way used to designate it. Lockon Stratus (real name) would be better suited and more neutral way to disambiguate the two articles since anything within the bracket is considered a descriptive differentiation. II IMO is a bit confusing while a name is more straight to the point since were differentiating them via something that truly is personal to each of them: their real names. -SonicSP 03:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : :The Meisters go by code names, and not really their real names. The II works because Lyle is the second person to carry the Lockon Stratos codename. Gaeaman788 04:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) This can open a can of worms if we're going to be using actual names now. I don't mind if it's Lockon 2.0, but i do have issues for the article to be named Lyle Dylandy. Even the official site calls Lyle Lockon. We should vote on this or at least be explored with more discussion. I"m with Gaeaman788 though. Wasabi 07:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I am not suggesting to switch to real names XD I only want a title both straight to the point. :The official site does write Lyle as Lockons Stratos (Lyle Dylandy). Well, Neil's is also written as Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy). However, this works for Lyle because in the story line, he is referred to as both names while he was active in the story (Which is unlike Neil; and in s2, Lockon still stick on Neil). Lockon 2.0 does open some problems too. Sounds like CB created a clone of Neil or something. --Bronx01 13:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Moreover, the brackets arent part of the actual names so it still fits in the spirit of the Meisters using their codenames. Their just used to differentiate between the two characters since these 2 are the ones who not only the share the codename but share the same look, voice and DNA. The problem with II is that its not as straight to the point as their actual real names not to mention its robotic in nature. While it can be used to differentiate, its just too vague of a term. Lockon Stratus (Lyle Dylandy) and Lockon Stratus (Neil Dylandy) best differentiates the two characters.........since we're using their names directly. Just like Innovators (Innovade Group) means the article about Innovators that are the Innovade group, and Innovators (evolution) refers to the Innovators term as an evolution form. Lockon Stratus (Lyle Dylandy) would immediate go straight to the point of telling the reader that the aritcle is Lockon Stratus that is Lyle Dylandy. -SonicSP 18:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so what about the name title on the menu? Having something like "Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy)" is a bit long don't you think? As for Innvators (Innovade Group). I actually wanted it to be just plain Innovators, but it seems too confusing of we keep Innovators and then Innovator, different by only an "s" to spell the difference. Wasabi 21:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I do not think the length that big of an issue. If it is, I personally do not mind using Lockon Stratus (Lyle)/Lockon Stratus (Neil). Its a name at least and its a decent differentiation. -SonicSP 18:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Why not just use Lockon Stratos (S1) and Lockon Stratos (S2) it's still short and since there were two different Lockons for both seasons, it would make sense, in my opinion. Gaeaman788 17:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We could though I still think using direct names is best for implications. The Dylandy can be omitted so if its considered too long. Though its still does not reach the general MS designation plus length section on average. -SonicSP 20:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Off Topic: Let's end all major 00 Gundam Pages Guys, the movie is going to start soon and it's also the last of run of the 00 series. With that in mind, we should finish working on all major pages. I presume Bronx01 will continue touching up on the major pages, but I also need you guys to pitch in for the lesser characters whenever you have time. Some character pages are very poorly regulated and least skilled editors tend to roam free around there. I don't need an enforcer-type to handle the pages, but i do need someone to be more tentative over them. Eventually, I would like us all to move on and work on the other pages cause only the 00 pages tend to hold the highest of our standards while the rest is kinda crappy don't you think? Any case, after 00 Gundam, I was wondering anyone has interest in helping me out with maybe Gundam Wing or Gundam X? We can't swim around 00 for eternity. Wasabi 21:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. Maybe myself, CrusaderRed, Bronx, and a few other will make some edits to the 00 pages, but I do think that we need to start up an episode guide for all of the other series. I think the easiest thing to deal with for the other series are the MS pages. I think doing a cursory inspection of G Gundam, Turn A, X, and Wing making sure there's no plagiarism of information from MAHQ or sites like that. The main problem with the Seed/Destiny pages are all the fanboys/girls out there. Likely by the end of...lets say October we should get started work on episode guides for Seed/Destiny and Wing/X/G and get started on the Universal CenturyGaeaman788 22:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll pass, my expertise do not extend to the other pages that much. I'll stick to perfecting the Gundam 00 pages as much (and there is alot of perfecting to be done) as possible but good luck though. -SonicSP 18:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It will take up to a year to even "perfect" the 00 pages. It's unrealistic to finish by the end of this year. I suspect it will take much longer as nobody dedicate themselves to even refine the articles of the lesser characters. I'm busy my with own situation, so I only dedicate maybe an hr at best everyday to maintain things. Too bad they don't pay us to do this, we would do so much better. Wasabi 13:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, maybe we don't have to make the pages "perfect", we just have to make them "Good enough" standards - The Phantom Impact 22:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll help when I have the time. But like Taikage, I have my own situations (Multiple wikis, etc) I cannot dedicate enough time. I can possibly do grammer, etc. But thats all I can do. Lyle's monologue in the S2 novel 4 Eh, I know this might not get a response, but it's still worth a try, I think. I am searching for Lyle's monologue after Anew's Gaddess exploded. I was thinking of putting it in the article, but I haven't seen the full script of it. Can someone who have a copy post the script? Thanks --Bronx01 (talk| ) 21:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I think these are the pages? Hope someone could translate (Just Lyle's part; I hope its not that big). Sorry if this is too much, but help is appreciated. Gundam00 2nd 04 272.png Gundam00 2nd 04 273.png Gundam00 2nd 04 274.png Gundam00 2nd 04 275.png :Dunno, where this is the right one. Thishttp://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/2724.html#cutid1 could or could not be it. I dunno, so don't get your hopes up too much in case it might not be the one. -SuperSonicSP 19:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's not the one. Thanks for trying though --Bronx01 (talk| ) 19:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, the one I posted was from the final S2 DVD manual alongside Tieria's monologue and not S2 Novel 4, sorry about that. Pity that they've decided not to make an English version of the S2 Novels because the S1 Novels were a blast. -SuperSonicSP 20:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Lyle's archetype Lyle seems to be the Kamille of 00. - * No, he's Luigi of 00.--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:52, August 1, 2015 (UTC) * Unlike most AU series, UC gundam archetypes can't be used with 00 as the only thing really copied from UC are the A-LAWs/Not!TitansReiKusanagi (talk) 09:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahem, the 0 Gundam would like a word.......-SuperSonicSP (talk) 06:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :: And Ribbons, and Reborns Gundam/Reborns Gundam Origin. To me, it's more baffling that people try to link Gadezza (all round unit that happen to carry a big gun too, just like Zeta) and Garazzo (close combat unit) to Vayeate (pure long range unit) and Mercurius (defensive unit), despite they don't really share much characteristic beyond being sub-boss MS. Still, Lyle is Luigi to Nyle being Mario. --My girlfriend is a loli. 08:52, August 4, 2015 (UTC)